Friend of Phantom
by EscapeArtist
Summary: The story took place 15 years after "the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera." The perfect love between Raoul and Christine began to show signs of cracking... Christine's thoughts wander...
1. Prologue

1. PROLOGUE

Christine stood alone, wiping the tears from her face. The world around her darkened a few shades as the sun began to set. A breeze mussed her black hair, it twisted and fluttered. Her mournful eyes wandered over the ruins of a once grand and opulent Opera house. She shivered and then gathered a shawl tightly around her. Fifteen long years had passed, and yet the bittersweet memories still danced through her mind like a play peformed before an audience of one. Where could he be? What could he be doing?

With a sigh, she patted her face and then smoothed her dark, blue dress. Every year, for the past 3 years, she had made this pilgrimage. It was as though she was visiting the tomb of a Love that died too young.. Forever suspended in its glory and youthful possibilities... She hated herself for obsessing over the phantom when she should be faithful in mind to Raoul, but there were times when she couldn't help it. So she made a pact: This is the one time of the year she could freely think about the Phantom without feelings of guilt. The rest of the year was to be devoted to her beloved Raoul. After carefully composing herself, Christine gathered her dress. She boarded her carriage. With a gentle jerk of the reins, she was off.

(A week had passed)

Christine triumphantly examined herself in the mirror. She admired the purple and white Victorian dress. It complimented her slim, feminine figure. An enormous purple & white striped bow, below the hips, accentuated her backside. Three smaller, purple bows arranged on either side braced the larger bow. Such a beautiful dress! Raoul is certain to take notice. She turned to Raoul. A smile crept across her face. "How do I look?"

Raoul was at his desk consumed in papers. He was deep in thought. He shuffled through more papers.

Christine frowned. "Honey?"

"Yes, dear?"

Christine stomped one foot like a frustrated little girl without her lollipop.

Raoul finally turned to face her. He flashed a brief smile. "Oh, yes dear. You look breathtaking as usual."

Christine was frustrated. The dress didn't have the desired effect. He wasn't exactly OVERWHELMED. Oh well. She wasn't about to make a mountain out of a molehill. In the past, it had led to nowhere only to result in the accusation of 'nagging.' She made her last disappointed face and then settled herself back into the chair. "Tonight will be grand! Another night couped up in this house, I'm liable to lose my mind! Won't it be thrilling!"

"Yes dear.. whatever you say, dear..."

(That night, at the masquerade ball)

Christine and Raoul made their appearance at 9 o'clock. Christine was at once enchanted by the wash of color and gaiety in the ballroom. Beautiful dresses of all colors and varieties matched with black & white tuxes. A myriad of masks covered people's faces. Idle chatter, murmurings, and laughter reached her ears. After weeks virtually imprisoned in that house, a grand social event to finally sate her appetite for civilization.

Christine had a sudden feeling as if someone were staring at her. She glanced about the room until she met with intense eyes. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. He was a tall man dressed in black fineries. A black mask hid his face. He smiled at her knowingly.

Raoul touched her arm. She jumped, startled. "Care to dance?"

Christine smiled. "Of couse."

Christine loved to dance. She could dance and dance through the night until the sunrise. Raoul dutifully took her for a spin around the floor again and again. Her frustrations over the past weeks easily melted away.


	2. The Dance

2. THE DANCE

Many men danced with Christine that night. Before another man could offer to dance with her, the strange man in black cut in.

"I believe I'll take my turn, sir. The lady and I are well acquainted and we have much to catch up on.."

Christine froze and then relaxed. Her gaze drifted from the dark stranger's face.

"I must say, you are the most charming creature alive. You'd think the place was devoid of warm blooded Women the way these guys throw themselves at you. If given just a little encouragement, I'd wager they'd drop everything.. girlfriend, wife, and all... just for a fraction of a chance with you," said the stranger.

"Including yourself? I'm a married woman. I offer no encouragement," Christine said.

The stranger grinned. "Even still, men are a competitive sort. Nothing is final when the prize of a beautiful woman's heart is at stake. Especially when the competition appears to be a weak substitute."

Christine blinked. "You make love and courtship sound as if it were nothing more than a common game of badminton. Why bother with the girl when you can compete just as well with the shuttlecock and a net? I suppose it's lucky for me that my Raoul is a man who would never trivialize Love to common sport."

"My dear, I would never dare to insult beautiful Love and the passion she ignites in men's hearts. But much like a wilting rose, beauty inevitably ages and her allure fades... Only competition and the realization that she could be lost would bring that rose back into full bloom. A beautiful woman deserves to be loved by the man her heart belongs to for the rest of her life. It's a good thing that we fight over you."

"Wow. I'm impressed by how well you twisted your way out of that one. It's no wonder they call you master magician," retorted Christine.

"I hope I haven't offended you, my lady. It's just that I've never really been schooled in the ways of the gentleman. Apparently, it takes manners, well manicured nails, and years of feeling loved. Quite impossible for me," the stranger stated matter of factly.

"It doesn't really matter. I'm a big girl. Nothing you can say would surprise me," said Christine.

They danced in silence.

The stranger's expression turned serious. "Christine, why did you accept to dance with me? Certainly you know who I am. Was it to explain to me why you chose to deny me and run off with another man that night?"

"Yes," Christine said softly.

The stranger seemed impatient. "Well, why don't you explain it to me now. I've learned to expect the worst over the years and I'm much calmer now. I can take the abuse."

"No, I think maybe not...", hesitated Christine.

"Why not? I gave you my music, the very depths of my soul. I think I at least deserve a simple explanation," the stranger said haltingly.

"You lied to me. How do I know it wasn't ALL a lie? I could spill my heart to that man I used to know before the whole dramatic episode. The man I saw after that was dangerous and a little scary..," Christine said.

Christine halted the dance. She looked into the stranger's eyes. "I think it's time we stopped. We should never see each other again. A relationship between us would have never worked. If we leave it the way it was, we can forever remember those days.. before the lies and the deceptions..."

The stranger was silent for a few moments, staring at her.

The stranger's voice was now filled with raw emotion. "Did you choose Raoul over me because you were afraid to be loved like you should've been loved? Raoul couldn't have possibly loved you as madly as I did. Were you afraid of your own deep and true emotions?"

"You're certainly entitled to your fantasies...," said Christine.

"Well, I can be just as respectable as your precious Raoul. I've got my own place now and soon I'll be purchasing an Opera House. When I've taken care of some business, I'll be just as wealthy too. Only, I wouldn't exactly say I've earned it in a noble manner... afterall, you need wealthy parents to inherit nobility.. but as far as society's concerned, I'm a respectable man," the stranger said. He paused. "Come by my place sometime. I'll be expecting you.."

Christine felt her face go flush. She dropped her eyes.

The stranger let her loose. "I know you'll be there. Just as you accuse me of lying, you'll lie to Raoul.. and you'll be there."

"No, Erik. I truly loved Raoul all along," Christine said."It's just like your 'Rose' analogy. You made me bloom with your love, Erik. But it was to Raoul that my heart truly belonged. I can't thank you enough for reigniting the fire between Raoul and I."

Erik stared in shock. He watched in silence as Christine walked away.

As Christine walked away, she noticed Madame Giry watching intently.


	3. Madame Giry

3. MADAME GIRY

Madame Giry's house was dark. A single candle lit her room. Burning incense permeated the room with a sweet fragrance. The ball was a disaster. She observed herself in the mirror, while arranging her hair in various styles. This was her usual ritual whenever she felt lonely.

Suddenly, the candle flickered. M. Giry's eyes darted toward it. When she returned back to the mirror, she gasped. There, staring at her, was a reflection of the Phantom.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. I just thought you could use some company," said Phantom.

M. Giry smiled. "It's alright. You'd think I'd have grown used to your sudden entrances by now. Would you care for something to drink?"

"No. Thank you."

M. Giry took a moment to compose herself. She stood up to face Phantom. "Business is good, I see. You truly are a genius. You've certainly mastered the art of thievery."

The Phantom handed M. Giry a small bag of coins. "Here's your half. I wouldn't call it genius, exactly. Just alot of hard work and luck. I hope to retire soon. This rolling-of-the-dice with fate business is going to eventually get me caught."

"I understand that," said M. Giry. "The same could be said for Love. Would you continually gamble your heart away for some floozy who could never comprehend or truly appreciate you? Oh sure, there's a chance you can win. But life is too short and the odds are against you."

The phantom removed his mask and then sat on the bed. He raised his head. He looked at M. Giry. "I appreciate the advice, madame, but matters of the heart are a different beast altogether. If I could feel with Logic, life would be so much more simpler, to be sure. But that's just not how it works, Madame. If I have to live the rest of my days alone, then so be it..."

M. Giry suddenly found herself overwhelmed with pleasure. She needed to nurture this poor, starving soul. She walked to him and then sat by his side. She clasped one of his hands in hers while running the other through his hair, above his ear. Leaning close to his ear, she whispered. "It doesn't have to be that way. You don't have to be alone."

Erik turned to face her, about to speak. She silenced him with a kiss. She felt his body tense up, before it relented. Warm hands touched her face. She could sense the passion welling up within him, as the kissing became more and more intense... pursued became pursuer.

Suddenly, Erik pushed her away. "I can't do this. I was left abandoned and deserted the last time this happened, remember?"

M. Giry caressed his face gingerly. "Erik, that was a long time ago. He's not in the way anymore."

Longing to lose herself in his arms again, M. Giry leaned in to kiss him again. Her whole body warmed as his fire transferred through from his lips to hers.

Erik pushed her away again and then stood up. He picked up his mask. "I've grown to accept over many years that it was never meant to be between us. You've chosen your fate when you became his mistress. He may be dead and out of the picture, but the memories are still fresh. Good day, madame."

The phantom replaced his mask and then walked out the door.

With that, the phantom was out of her life... again.


	4. Past the Point of No Return

**4. Past the Point of No Return**

Mme. Giry invited Christine into her house. She could tell that Christine had been crying for some time now. Christine was clutching a single red rose, a black silk ribbon tied to it in a bow.

After settling herself into a chair, Christine looked at Mme. Giry. "I'm still in Love with him, Mme. Giry. I've tried everything to put him out of my mind, but it's hopeless."

Mme. Giry lit a few candles. "I know, dear. I could see it in your eyes that night at the masquerade ball."

Christine frowned. "Could you, really? Was I that obvious?... Anyway... It doesn't really matter. I came here in hopes that I could find out more about him from you. He's still such a mystery to me. There's much I don't know about him. You seem to have a strong bond with him. Raoul told me about how you rescued him from that angry mob. You've known him for many, many years. What is he about? What does he love? What does he fear? I desperately need answers!"

Mme. Giry was silent for awhile. She toyed with her braid. "Oh, very well. These secrets have been buried for far too long. What can it hurt if you knew?... especially after everything that has happened..."

Mme. Giry took a seat next to Christine. "I'll start with the biggest secret. The nature of relationship that Erik and I once had..."

_The tragedy of Erik & I began many years ago, before you were even born. It was some years after I hid Erik from that murderous mob. He had since flourished as a sort of Architect in hiding. The way it worked was that I would submit the designs on his behalf - a sort of 'wife serving as proxy for her husband' - at a good price if no questions were asked. It worked because his designs were such flawless works of art. He used his portion of the money to build what would later become the underground lair you know so well..._

_Erik was in love with me, I think.. or at least as much as a young, foolish man in his early 20s could possibly be. But I too was young and foolish.. and fickle._

(Backstage, after the first Act)

Mme. Giry's face dimpled with a smile. She looked down at her black ballerina shoes, her face reddened with embarrassment. A dark, mysterious looking masked man held her delicate white hands together, speaking sweet words to her.

Erik's lips brushed gently against both her hands. "How divine you were, my sweet! If The Angels of Heaven could only dance so gloriously!"

Mme. Giry removed her hands from his grasp. She held a side of Erik's face with one open hand. "You really know how to make a girl blush, Erik. Do you intend to reduce me to a pile of mush in front of all these people!"

Erik laughed. "Hey, can I help it if you look so adorable when you blush?"

Mme. Giry beamed. The cast assembled itself behind the closed curtains. She lingered on Erik before turning to join the rest of the cast. She ran to take her position. Her auburn hair, fastened in a ponytail by a black ribbon, bobbed back and forth.

_Erik was so sweet to me in the weeks after that. sigh He made me feel so happy and I didn't think any love in the world could surpass it. But then, another man came into my life and shattered my expectations. He was a renowned violinist. While Erik could make me feel like a teen princess on her pedestal, this man truly inflamed the WOMAN in me. His marriage had turned into a miserable bore. He stayed with her only because she was pregnant. He was your father, Christine... Mattias Daae._

"Your father was incredibly romantic. When we had to be away from each other for long stretches of time, we'd leave each other a symbol of our love. I'd leave him a black silk ribbon that I used to tie up my hair, and he'd leave me a single red rose...," said Mme. Giry.

Christine looked down at the Phantom's Rose. Her eyes welled up in tears.


End file.
